


Indelible Ink

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves watching Jeremy sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Ink

Tyler loved the feeling of waking up with Jeremy in his arms. He loved the way Jeremy's hair tickled his chest, and the way his arms curled around him possessively, and how he made cute little sounds when Tyler traces patterns into his skin. (Not that he'll ever voice  _that_  thought out loud.)

"What are you thinking about?" Jeremy asked sleepily.

"How can you tell I'm thinking?" Tyler asked, making no effort to stop tracing little designs.

Jeremy looked up at him, one eye open. "You've got your think-y face on," he said.

"Oh, my think-y face?"

"Yep. You'll get frown lines," Jeremy warned.

"No I won't."

"No.  _You_  probably won't. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing to worry about," Tyler smiled, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"Is it that hot girl in your Government class?" Jeremy joked.

Tyler laughed. "No."

"Well what then?"

Tyler shrugged. "You."

Jeremy looked at him skeptically. "What about me?"

"Just." Tyler paused. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Jeremy was stunned into silence for a moment. When his shock settled, he relaxed back into Tyler's chest, a small smile resting on his lips.

"We could, you know," Jeremy said after a long while. "If you turned me."

"Don't joke about things like that, Jere," Tyler replied, shaking his head.

Jeremy sat up and looked into Tyler's eyes. "I'm not joking," he said, completely serious.

"Jere-"

"I've already thought about it. A lot. It's what I want."

"Jere," he tried again.

"If you don't want to spend eternity with me, just say it."

"It's not that and you know it," Tyler said.

"Then what? Have you even considered it? Has the thought ever crossed your mind?"

"Of course it has!" Tyler exclaimed, his temper rising slightly beyond his control. "I can't  _stop_  thinking about it most of the time."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm terrified of losing you!"

For the second time that morning, Jeremy was stunned silent.

"We have no idea what will happen if a Hybrid tires to turn a human," Tyler continued. "All the others were created by Klaus, and they were all Werewolves to begin with, not human. There's no way of knowing if it would even work, and I'm terrified."

Jeremy moved closer to him and took his hands in his own. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Tyler closed his eyes and buried his head in Jeremy's shoulder. "Sorry," he said softly. He hadn't meant to get so worked up. "I'm sorry. I do want this. Just not at the risk of losing you forever. Not until we know for sure."


End file.
